Such an instrument generally comprises a body and at least one active portion, for example a pen tip, a makeup brush or a screwdriver tip. In a known way, the active portion may be positioned at the end of a movable module with respect to the body.
WO-A-88/04221 describes an instrument of the tool type, comprising a body, a slider and several modules. Each module is provided with an active portion. The slider is housed in the body and translationally movable relatively to the body. When the slider is taken out of the body, each module is movable in rotation relatively to the slider, so as to allow the use of the active portion.
WO-A-2007/139319 describes different embodiments of an instrument of the writing pen type, comprising a body, a lid system and several modules positioned in the body. Each module is provided with an active portion. Each module is translationally movable relatively to the body, so as to set aside the lid and allow the use of the active portion.
EP-A-0 324 321, on which is based the preamble of claim 1, describes an instrument of the writing pen type, comprising a body and two modules. Each module is equipped with two active portions respectively positioned at opposite ends of the module. Each module is movable in rotation relatively to the body, so as to position an active portion selected facing an aperture for letting through the body. Next, each module is translationally movable relatively to the body, so as to arrange the active portion in the passage aperture.